Something New
by Unruhe
Summary: Sequel to Something Entertaining. Remus and Tonks deal with all the things that come with getting married. Bit of humour, bit of fluff; enjoy! Chapter 3 is up.
1. Crazy

It took me long enough, but here it is: the sequel to Something Entertaining, which is officially complete. You don't really need to read it to understand this story, but it may help.It took me a while to find a title for this, and I admit it isn't very interesting, but I kind of wanted it to follow the train of thought with which I named the first story. Thus, Something New, because this story is about Remus and Tonks and their new life together. I know, corny. Sorry. Enough of me, know go read the story! Pretty please? Lol

But before you do, I must thank everyone who read and reviewed Something Entertaining. I really appreciate you taking the time! Hope you like this new one!

Disclaimer: Yet again, these awesome characters do not belong to me. I'm just letting them have the fun they probably won't get in the books.

* * *

"Tonks, are you all right? You're shaking," Remus sat on the couch in Tonks's apartment with her snuggled up next to him. He brought her slightly trembling hand to his lips and kissed it. 

She sighed happily. "I'm fine, good, beyond perfect," she grinned up at him, a tad crazily. "I'm just excited about getting married."

Remus smiled back down at her. "You're sure that you want to marry a mangy old wolf like me?"

Tonks rolled her eyes, twisted around and straddled him so she was looking straight into his eyes. "You are_ not_ old nor mangy. You're... what did my father say about wine? Ah yes, you're 'aged to perfection'."

Remus laughed. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not, because I know how you can get with alcohol," she slapped him playfully and he pulled her down for a kiss. After they parted, he made a suggestion. "What say we head to Diagon Alley and work out the particulars?"

"Like what? For example, if I go by Nymphadora_ Lupin_, people will have to call me by that horrible first name..." Tonks pretended to consider this for a moment. "Bah, what the hell, I just want some ice cream." She picked up her cloak from the chair and let Remus help her into it.

He grabbed his own and told her, "You can keep your own name if you prefer," sounding a bit like a nervous little boy waiting for approval.

Tonks just laughed gave him a small shove. "I was kidding! I don't care what you call me as long as I can make you scream it," she winked at him and Apparated to Diagon Alley. He raised an eyebrow and followed suit.

They arrived outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, paid for two cones and took a seat at a table with an umbrella. Remus pulled a quill and a small notebook from a pocket in his cloak after they finished their ice-creams. He opened it and flipped to a blank page. "All right. Do you have any ideas about the date?"

"Definitely in the spring. A spring wedding would be wonderful," she answered, looking wistful.

"That sounds good. Sometime around April or May, perhaps?" Remus jotted down some random dates.

Tonks nodded. "Remus, wait. When are we going to tell everybody? I mean, we've been engaged a week now."

A mysterious smile crept upon his face as he reached into his pocket. "Well then, I suppose it's about time I gave you this. Then you won't have to explain it," from his pocket he pulled a small, green velvet box.

"Oh, Remus, I don't need a... holy shit," Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the ring. "It's beautiful!" It might not have seemed like much to anyone else, but to Tonks it was definitely something. Set in the middle of a slim gold band was a small diamond surrounded by cluster smaller ones.

"It's not much," Remus said anxiously. "It just struck me a something you would appreciate. Do you like it?"

"Of course I do, I love it! But I don't need a ring."

"We're getting married, are we not?" He waited for her to nod before continuing. "Then you need a ring, and that's that. And I might as well do this thing properly as well, seeing as I didn't have this at the time I originally asked you to marry me," Remus got down on one knee before Tonks.

"You don't need to do that..." she stammered, her hair rapidly becoming pink and spiky to match her blushing face.

"Nymphadora, will you - "

She cut him off by leaning over and pressing a kiss to his lips and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt to haul him to his feet again. "Did we not go over this earlier? I told I didn't want any of the traditional stuff."

Remus sighed, realizing he wasn't going to gain any ground in this argument. "Oh well. But you have a ring to sport about," he said, slipping it on her finger.

Tonks grinned despite herself and stood up, throwing her arms around his neck.

He gladly hugged her back, saying, "How's about we go and see if we can find any books that can help us sort out the details?"

"C'mon, Remus! We don't need books! Let's just do this thing ourselves, fly by the seat of our pants. Besides, we haven't even been engaged that long. We have oodles of time to go over everything," Tonks put on her cloak and handed Remus his.

"But didn't you say 'we've been engaged a week, when should we tell everyone'?" Remus inquired.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Bah. Bugger that. Let's just have a bit of fun."

Remus ran a hand through his slowly graying hair. He swore she did these things just to keep him on his toes. "Nymphadora, my love, you shall be the death of me. Yet, I will definitely die happy," he slipped on his cloak and guided her towards the Leaky Cauldron with a hand on the small of her back .

After a drink at the Leaky Cauldron, Remus and Tonks Apparatedto the Black House. After discarding their cloaks, Tonks began to pace the length of the living room while he sat in a large comfy chair and watched the odd display with more than a little confusion. "Er, Tonks? Are you all right? You're acting odd."

"Bah!" Tonks did an odd little jump and tugged at her now curly violet hair. She stomped her way over the writing desk and leaned against it with her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do; I feel like I'm going mad."

Remus leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "I thought you were good with everything. You said you wanted to have fun, and tell everybody about the engagement when the time was right..."

"What are you, a tape recorder?" she asked before walking over and sitting on the arm of his chair. At his raised eyebrows, she muttered, "It's just a muggle thingy, never mind." She sighed and got back to the subject. "I was fine. But when we were in the Leaky Cauldron, I got to thinking. Are we ready for this? To get married? Not to mention the thought of children..." she trailed off near the end and Remus didn't catch her last sentence.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down to sit in his lap. He loved the feel of her in his arms, the way she trusted him and settled contentedly against his chest. "If it would it set your mind more at ease, we could put of the engagement for a bit," he offered.

"No!" Tonks shifted and put her arms around his shoulders. "I love you Remus, and I want to marry you. I'm not going to put off our life together because of some silly jitters," she said adamantly.

"Are you sure that's all the are? Just jitters?" he rubbed her back gently and searched her face for any sign of doubt. When she answered, there was none to find.

Tonks moved her arms back a bit and snaked her hands up the back of his neck to tangle in his hair. "Yes. Jitters. And I believe the only thing to pacify them is to set a date, so I will have less and less time to worry."

"For the wedding?"

"For the wedding."

Remus couldn't help but break out into a grin. "I believe you previously mentioned something about a spring wedding?"

Tonks climbed off his lap with the determined look of a woman with a mission on her face. "Indeed I did. Let's head back to my apartment, 'cause I'm willing to bet we're not going to find a telephone in this place."

"What do we need a telephone for?" Remus asked, a tad apprehensively. To tell the truth, he was a bit afraid of her when she got like this. She had this gleam in her eye, like she would easily mow down anyone who got in the way of her destination.

Tonks was clearly getting impatient. "Well we are going to need one if we're to call around to find dates for the wedding, are we not? And if we're really lucky, the minister who married my parents is still alive and he could give us a hand. If that's all right with you. I should have asked you sooner if there was any church you were particular to."

Her speech was getting faster by the second. "No, wherever you prefer is fine with me."

She nodded briskly. "Okay then. Let's get going then, shall we?" She Apparated with a sharp crack.

"Oh my,"Remus muttered, and followed her, only to find that she was already on the telephone with someone in her apartment. "You do work fast."

Tonks snatched up a quill and a scrap of parchment from the small table from beside her couch. She wrote something down, thanked the person on the other end of the line, said goodbye and hung up. She looked up at Remus and grinned widely at him. "How does anytime within the first three weeks of May sound?"

Remus was just a little surprised. She worked more than fast. That was okay by him though, because he wanted this as much as she did. He smiled and said, "It sounds perfect. Especially since that leaves me a lot of time before the full moon."

"That is definitely perfect," Tonks felt relieved, having at least one thing under control for the time being.

Remus strode over to her and guided so she was sitting comfortably on the couch. "Now relax for a moment, and I'll go get us a drink. We'll sort out some more things later on," he made his way to the kitchen, calling back over his shoulder jokingly, "What sort of booze do you have in this place?"

"You know, Remus, I'd rather retire to the bedroom. Care to join me?" she said rather cheekily.

He abandoned his rummage through her kitchen to eagerly follow her as she made her way from the couch to her bedroom. "We're never going to get anything done if you insist on dragging me into random broom closets and bedrooms."

She turned to face him and her took hold of her hips and backed her into her room. "Sure we will. Eventually."

* * *

Tadaaa! I feel accomplished. Okay, I've not really had that much experience with engagement rings, so I took a guess. I apologize if I'm really far off. If anybody has any comments, corrections or anything, I would be glad to hear them in a review. Lemme know what you think! 

BTW, I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Thanks much,

Kendal Rose

P.S.: isn't lettting me indent, so I apologize for the clumpiness!  
:(


	2. Meet The Parents

I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! I don't even have a decent excuse, so shame on me. But now that it's done, I can get started on chapter three. Which will definitely involve more Weasley's, wedding invitations, and perhaps even the planning of bachelor/bachelorette parties! Which brings me to this: any reviewers out there wanna give me some good ideas for the chapter with the parties in it? Lol. All right, enough of me. Go read!

P.S.: major thanks to Queriusole, fallen89, MissMoony16, and NixiNox. Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: Were they ever mine? Didn't think so.

* * *

Remus glanced nervously at his reflection in the bathroom mirror for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. Tonks came up behind him and pretended to straighten the tie he wasn't even wearing. She grinned at his reflection and messed up his hair.

"Tonks! This is not the time for games!" For a moment, he looked deathly afraid of his hair being out of place. Remus frantically patted at his hair in a poor attempt (almost reminiscent of Harry) to make it lie flat again.

"Oh please, Remus, this is no big deal," Tonks sighed, exasperated. "We have to leave soon anyway."

"No big deal?! Tonks –_ I'm meeting your parents for the first time_!" Remus now looked absolutely petrified.

This just spurred her on. Tonks circled him slowly, straightening a collar here or a button there, smirking the whole time. "Really, Remus, you are such a baby. It's not like my father will be waiting at the front door with a baseball bat," she kissed him on the cheek and went to her room to change.

As soon as she was ready, Tonks Apparated downstairs by the front door where Mrs. Black's portrait had long since been removed. She was dressed in a jean skirt and pink blouse to match the curly pink mass that was her hair. She was surprised to see that Remus was not yet downstairs. "Remus?" she called up. "Don't tell me you're still getting ready."

"I'm coming," he made his way slowly down the stairs clutching the railing as if he was afraid Tonks would grab him and drag him to his demise at the hands of her father.

"We're going to be late anyway, we might as well Apparate there," Tonks looked up at Remus, realizing that he was actually nervous about meeting her parents. Well, nervous might have been an understatement. She sighed, and granted him a bit of mercy. She walked up the stairs to meet him halfway and took his hand. "All right, I know you're a tad apprehensive about this, but look at it this way: the sooner we go, the sooner we can leave. I'll even buy us dinner afterwards."

Remus looked a bit reassured, but not entirely. "As long as your parents won't kill the lucky soul who's marrying their daughter..." he joked.

Tonks rolled her eyes and they Apparated to her parent's house. They waited on the front porch before knocking.

"Er, by the way, love... do they know about the... er, my lycanthropy?"

She walked over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Yes. They've been filled in on most of everything, since there is no longer a great need for the Order. Plus, they're been reassured many times by Dumbledore of how great you are. That, and me telling them every time I talk to my mum," she broke off, blushing. "What really convinced them though is how good of friends you were with Sirius. So they trust that I'm safe with you."

Remus smiled at this, took her hand and knocked on the door. It soon opened to reveal a striking older woman. Her silver-streaked , long black hair and dark eyes instantly reminded him of Sirius. Andromeda Tonks. She struck out her arms to hug her daughter.

"Nymphadora! It's about time! I thought you weren't coming at all," Mrs. Tonks enveloped Tonks into a massive hug.

"Hi mum," she squeaked out form where her face was crushed against her mother's chest. Tonks slipped out of her embrace to step back beside Remus. "Mum, this is Remus Lupin. You've probably already figured it out from the way I've been talking about him, but uh, we're engaged," she cast an encouraging look up at him.

Mrs. Tonks squealed with delight and threw her arms around them both. She composed herself after a moment of elated hugging and ushered them inside and into a cozy living room just off the main hallway. From the bottom of the stairs, she called up to her husband. "Ted? Nymphadora is here, come down!" she turned back to Remus and Tonks. "I'm just going to get some tea ready. Your father will be down soon." She flashed them a smile and strode from the room.

Tonks flopped down on the love seat and pulled Remus down beside her. "Well? What do you think of my mum?"

"She's wonderful, Nymphadora. I have no idea why you called her a fool," he replied, smirking at her.

Tonks slapped him lightly on the arm. "Because of that blasted name. Which I am certain I told you never to call me."

"C'mon, love," Remus wheedled, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "It's too confusing to call you 'Tonks' while we're here."

"Fine," relented 'Nymphadora' with a sigh.

Remus was about to comment when he was halted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. He looked towards the source of the noise to see a stout man with fading tawny hair standing in the doorway to the room. Remus forgot his fears of the man andquickly stood upto greet him. "Hello, Mr. Tonks, sir," he said, striding over toshake his hand. "My name is Remus."

Mr. Tonks shook his hand, gripping it as if he were testing its strength. "So. You're the bloke who wants to marry Nymphadora then?"

Remus blushed slightly. "Ah, yes, sir. I love her very much."

Mr. Tonks seemed to accept this and released his hand to sit down in the easy chair opposite the love seat. Remus returned to his spot next to Nymphadora. Just then, Mrs. Tonks returned with a tray of tea and biscuits. Everyone had settled down with a cup of tea before the conversation began again.

"You were going together in the Order then were you?" Mr. Tonks directed towards the couple.

"Er, Remus and Sirius were best friends since Hogwarts, I told you that dad. So we've known each other for a while," Nymphadora answered. " But we didn't start dating 'til the Order, yes," she hastened to add, seeing the dangerous look that had crept into her father's face.

And so it continued on like this for about an hour; Nymphadora's mother making the conversation pleasant, her father turning it into an interrogation of Remus, who was just beginning to feel at ease. Mr. Tonks appeared to be evaluating everything he said, deciding whether or not he'd be able to give his only daughter away to this man.

Finally, Nymphadora told her parents that she and Remus really must be going. "Remus and I were planning on heading out for dinner," she explained. After professing to her mother that the invitations to the wedding were indeed on their way, Remus and Nymphadora headed for the door. They bade their goodbyes when Mr. Tonks drew Remus aside.

"You take care of my baby girl, keep her safe, and you will prove to me that you really are the good man I believe you to be," he shook his hand again.

"I will do that," Remus promised. "Thank you, sir."

Mr. Tonks nodded and shut the door behind his daughter and future son-in-law.

* * *

"So?" Tonks asked around a mouthful of pasta. "That wasn't so bad at all. What did you think of my parents?"

Remus put down his glass to answer her. "For a while there, your father made me feel like a pervy fifteen year-old. Then I realized he was just protecting. My overall thoughts: they're absolutely fantastic. I can't wait to marry you," he grinned at her across the table of their favourite restaurant.

Tonks beamed back at him. "Excellent. My dad didn't kill you and my mother just loves you," she abandoned attacking her pasta to give the sly look she reserved for when she was torturing him. "I, for one, can't wait to see how she is with our children."

Remus choked on a piece of steak.

* * *

Tadaa! Finished that chapter.

Alrighty, I'll admit it wasn't very long or interesting, but I promise the party chapter will DEFINITELY make up for it. The Weasley twins plan it. Need I say more? Don't worry, Tonks will get to have fun too!

So anyway. THEHALF BLOOD PRINCEIS FINISHED! It comes out July 16th, 2005! Yes! Can't wait!

Sorry, had to get that out of my system. So, if you liked this chapter, leave a review and lemme know! Even if you didn't, I'd still like to hear about it. :P

Thanks,

Kendal Rose


	3. Release the Invitations!

Wow! It makes me so happy that people are still eager for me to update this! And for that, I apologize for the delay. I've been working on it, really I have. But, this is only part of chapter three, as I'm still working on the rest (I'll resubmit this chapter with the new stuff when I finish). I hate to churnstuff out just so I can have something to post and I don't want it to be crappy, so I'm taking my time to make sure I do it right. :)

Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! You guys rock :D

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. If I owned them, do you honestly think I'd be sitting her writing fanfiction? Na uh.

* * *

"_You are cordially invited to the marriage of _

_Mr. Remus J. Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks._

_The ceremony will begin at noon, _

_at the residence of Mr. And Mrs. Theodore Tonks,_

_On the day of May 11th._

_The following dinner and reception will be held at the same location._

_Kindly __R.S.V.P__. Miss. Nymphadora Tonks or Mr. Remus Lupin._

_Conducting the ceremony is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster."_

"That looks about right," Remus said, nodding. He and Tonks had just completed final draft of their wedding invitations. All that was left to do was verify the guest list. Dumbledore was a given, considering he was performing the ceremony, after they had thrown out the idea of a muggle minister. Who would have thought_ Dumbledore_ was certified to conduct a legal marriage ceremony, under all those other credits of his?

"Who all are we planning on having?" Tonks pulled out some parchment and a quill from a drawer of the large writing desk at which they were both sitting. With her wide eyes and currently curly brown hair, she almost could pass for a student again.

"Not too many people, I think," he paused to rub his tired eyes, for the full moon had just waned. "Mostly close friends and family?"

"Yes, that's fine. As much as my mother would enjoy having absolutely everyone, her backyard just isn't that big," Tonks started doodling random pictures on her parchment. "So. All the Weasleys, of course. And Harry and Hermione." She began taking down the names of those mentioned. After finishing, she took a moment to consider the best way to approach the subject of Remus's parents. "Um, Remus? What about your folks? You never told me much about them."

"They're... they've passed on." He answered flatly, his eyes on the desk.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Tonks glanced at him, wondering if she'd crossed a line.

Remus smiled at her, still almost sadly. "Don't worry, love, it's in the past. Let's keep going, shall we?"

She met his smile. "The members of the Order as well?"

"Definitely. And some of the professors at Hogwarts. They were especially kind to me there." He added.

"And Madam Pomfrey. We're almost on a first name basis, with all the 'visits' I've made to her wing."

Remus nodded, looking at the list Tonks had compiled. "This looks good. Let's start filling them out, and we can add anyone we've missed later." He reached for the invitations and grinned at the sight of their names together on their glossy white surface.

* * *

Okay, I've gotten a bit farther than that, because if I'd added that bit more, it wouldn't have flowed properly into the next scene.

I promise to have the rest up soon!

P.S.: What do think of Dumbledore doing the ceremony? Too odd? If it doesn't jive, let me know!

Kendal Rose


	4. Release the Invitations! Part 2

Look! I've finished the rest of this chapter!

Okay, so nobody is confused: this is the second part of the previous chapter. The next post will be chapter four, so we'll call this chapter three: part two.

I'm already getting started on the next chapter, which will definitely be out sooner than this thing was, lol.

And to my lovely reviewers: hopeforthefuture, Lyny Angell (hmm, I'll definitely look into adding something more to the Lupin family background), Letishia (I'm still kicking! And I'll try to work in some backstory on Remus's parents, later on), mrscribble, istarwyn, and starnat. I'm so happy that you allstill like this! And that youliked the Dumbledore idea-thingy:D

Disclaimer: Still not mine. :(

Cookies for anyone who finds the reference to the movie "Dumb and Dumber"!

* * *

At the Burrow, Molly Weasley was cleaning up her kitchen it had been nearly desecrated when her twin sons had stopped by for lunch – when a tawny owl fluttered in through an open window. It hopped over to where she was putting some plates away in a cupboard and attempted to hoot at her around the white and silver envelope clutched in its beak. Mrs. Weasley took the envelope from it and the owl flew off. She tore it open and scanned the contents of it for a moment before shouting.

"Arthur! They've finally gone and done it!" She cried gleefully.

"What's that, dear?" Arthur Weasley entered the kitchen from the sitting room and took the invitation from his wife. "Remus and Nymphadora... Weasley family invited... marriage..."

Mrs. Weasley grinned at her husband. "It's about time."

* * *

Harry Potter sat on a couch in the living room of the small apartment he shared with his best friend, Ron Weasley, re-reading the invitation that had arrived with the post owl. Hermione Granger, who had stopped by for tea and to visit her boyfriend Ron, asked what had him so captivated.

Harry handed her the invitation with an excited look on his face. "See for yourself."

She read it, and jumped up to hug Ron – who had just came in with a sandwich – with great enthusiasm. "This is wonderful! They're perfect for each other!"

Ron pried himself from Hermione's arms with a bewildered look directed at Harry. The two excused themselves from the room as she launched into an analysis on just how compatible Remus and Tonks were.

* * *

Gazing at his formal invitation to Remus and Tonks's wedding, Albus Dumbledore smiled contentedly. He had been delighted when the pair had approached him earlier to ask if he could perform the ceremony, and he had readily agreed.

Just maybe, he thought, the wizarding world was becoming a happier place again.

* * *

The look that had once terrorized teachers and students of Hogwarts alike made an appearance once more on the faces of Fred and George Weasley.

"This is going to be _excellent_," George said to his twin, glancing at the wedding invite.

Fred heartily agreed with him. "I've got big plans concerning one Remus Lupin and an incredibly rowdy bachelor party."

George grinned at his brother. "Do these grand plans include nearly shattering the hard-earned reputation of our former professor?"

Fred thought for a moment before replying. "Indubitably."

* * *

Tonks sat alone in her apartment, sipping tea and reading the R.S.V.P.s that had been trickling in over the past few days. She was incredibly pleased with the fact that every one of them so far had the small "yes" box checked off.

Remus was spending the day searching for wedding robes with Arthur Weasley. For all Tonks knew, Arthur was probably talking him into purchasing a bright orange muggle tuxedo to wear on his wedding day. Arthur himself would probably arrive in a periwinkle blue tux and top hat. Tonks hoped not. Orange wasn't really Remus's colour.

She set the R.S.V.P.s in a pile and made her way to her bedroom, her mind focusing on what exactly_ she_ was going to wear. Tonks sat down on the floor at the foot of her bed in front of a large, hand-painted trunk. It was a hope chest, made for her by her father when she was a little girl. Over the years, she had placed mementos in it; pictures, special toys or knick-knacks, garments, and things that represented what she hoped for in her future. What she was looking for now was probably in a family album near the bottom.

Tonks opened the chest and rummaged through old memories until she found the dust-covered book. She thumbed through pages of parties and holidays until she found the one she was looking for. The moving image showed a seven-year-old Nymphadora, absolutely swimming in her mother's wedding gown. A much younger Andromeda Tonks was picking up her daughter and swinging her around, the long train of the dress completely obscuring her short legs.

She studied the white dress her younger self was wearing, remembering that day fondly. Tonks had nagged her mother endlessly until she finally relented and dressed the eager metamorphmagus up in her wedding gown. She considered the dress. While it_ was_ beautiful – if a bit out-dated – and she was sure her mother would be more than happy to let her borrow it, it just wasn't what she wanted for her own wedding day.

Tonks took the photograph from the album back to her kitchen with her, gathering a quill and parchment on her way. She placed the picture in an envelope along with a quickly-scrawled- not which read:

"_Mum,_

_I think it's time we started shopping for my own dress._

_Love you bunches,_

_Nymphadora"_

* * *

"Arthur, this really isn't my style. I was thinking about something a little more traditional," Remus looked at the mirror in distaste at the muggle outfit Arthur had him try on. "It's just so... bright."

"Really, Remus, it's quite dashing. Think how spiffy you'll look, walking down the "

"No, Arthur."

"Oh, but just have a look at the hat!"

"Not. A. Chance."

* * *

Tadaa!

It's not as long as it would have been had I posted it with the first part, but oh well. The next chapter should be longer, as Andromeda, Molly, Hermione and Ginny get to turn Tonks into Bridal Barbie. Heehee. This is way too much fun.

Lemme know what you thought!

Kendal Rose


End file.
